1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of simulating a lens using augmented reality for virtual experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of conventional vision correction products, it is general that information on prescription for eyesight of a wearer such as lens power, astigmatism, distance between eyes, and other information are grasped, and appropriate lenses are selected based on the grasped information using previously manufactured eye examination lenses. However, the process of grasping the information on prescription for eyesight of a wearer and manufacturing lenses is very complicated and inconvenient and requires a considerably precise work. For example, even after information on the eyesight of a wearer is grasped by a medical expert, appropriate lenses are selected separately using various kinds of measurement devices. In this case, if the selected lenses are inappropriate, previously manufactured lenses should be discarded, and appropriate lenses need to be manufactured additionally. Particularly, such a problem is further severe in the process of manufacturing functional lenses of a complex structure, such as progressive lenses, multi-focal lenses, myopia progress suppression lenses, eye fatigue relieve lenses, photochromic lenses, polarizing lenses and the like. In order to solve the problem, the present inventor has invented a method of simulating a lens using augmented reality, in which the process of manufacturing the lens is simplified, and precision of the lens and convenience of lens consumers are considerably improved.